


Rainy Day

by lowkeyamen



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, aw, jiho is just the cutest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyamen/pseuds/lowkeyamen
Summary: Taeyang turns up with a cake to congratulate the boys on their new single.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THE MV!! THE COMEBACK!! THE ALBUM!!  
> EVERYTHING!!!!! IS SO PERFECT!!!!!!  
> you've probably realised by now that jen is my td bias (just look @ my u/nl) but i still love td more than anything no matter what, it could just be byungjoo screaming to himself and they'd still be my ult group
> 
> anyway have some xenissi smut/fluff just bc i know tae will still love and support the boys!!!! maybe not like this but u know lol

Jiho stretched as he stood up off the sofa, making his way to see whoever was knocking on the door. He hoped it was Sehyuk, the elder had gone out with some of the other members to get some food and he was starving. 

"Hi."

His jaw dropped at the small blonde in a snapback and glasses that stared back at him, a hesitant smile on his lips. 

"Taeyang?" Said blonde pushed past him, inviting himself into the apartment he used to live in, placing a large white box on their kitchen counter. "What are you doing here?"

It had been almost a month since the rapper moved out, and he hadn't been back since. 

"I saw your new music video and came over to congratulate you guys, but I guess no one’s in." He walked around the main room of the apartment, noticing how unnaturally quiet it was. His ex-band mates weren't exactly known for their introverted personalities. He smiled to himself, remembering how many complaints they got within a week of moving in. "I brought a cake and everything."

Jiho couldn't move, as if his feet had rooted to the ground. It felt weird seeing Taeyang back in their home, he hadn't even noticed how skinny the elder had gotten over the past few months. 

"They've went out for food and stuff, they should be back soon if you wanna wait."

"How soon?"

"I dunno, like, half an hour?"

The corners of Taeyang's lips quirked up, crossing the room so he was only centimetres away from Jiho, looping his arms around the younger's waist. 

"So...we have the place all to ourselves?" He could feel Jiho tensing up in his arms, sighing as he pulled the dark haired boy in closer. 

"You don't have to be weird around me, Jiho. I know I haven't seen you for a while, but I had a lot to sort out, in my head. It's gonna be different from now on. I promise. I'll be over all the time; you won't be able to get rid of me." He grinned, dimple digging into his right cheek as he rose up on his toes a little to press a chaste kiss to his boyfriend's lips. 

Jiho sighed. "I know, I'm just so used to you being here every day. I miss you." 

His sweet smile turned wicked as he moved his arms from around Jiho's waist to lace their fingers together, pulling the younger over to his bedroom. 

"Show me how much."

Jiho missed Taeyang's smell. He missed the menthol cigarettes that lingered on his clothes, no matter how many times he chastised the elder for smoking. He missed his smile. The way his eyes would crinkle and he would throw his head back when he laughed. He missed having all of his favourite hoodies and t-shirts stolen by someone they were way too big for. He missed the way Taeyang would settle into his side when they watched a movie, usually falling asleep on his shoulder. He missed the eye rolls and sarcastic responses when we he would say anything overly romantic, or  _'gross'_  as Taeyang would so eloquently put it. He missed watching Taeyang play piano, or the way his eyebrows would furrow when he couldn't find the right word for the lyrics he was writing. He missed the cuddles and the kisses and the way Taeyang would climb into his bed at 4am, refusing to come any earlier because he was too busy composing. He missed waking up to a mop of overgrown chestnut hair, to fingers creeping under his shirt, to tangled legs. He missed Taeyang. 

He missed this. Sat on the edge of his bed, Taeyang in his lap, arms lazily looped around his shoulders as the elder's lips moved against his own. He missed the small whimpers that would escape Taeyang's throat as his hands roamed the smaller boy's lower back. The gasps as he ran his tongue against his boyfriend's bottom lip, wordlessly asking for an entrance. He missed the warmth of Taeyang's mouth, the way he tastes, the way he kisses. 

Taeyang pulled back first, his hands coming to rest on each side of Jiho's face, smiling down at the dancer.

"I'm so proud of you." He pressed a fleeting kiss to the younger's lips. "You sounded so good in the comeback. You have  _the_  sexiest voice, I swear." He laughed, kissing Jiho yet again, as if he couldn't get enough. 

Jiho smiled bashfully, rose pink dusting his cheeks. "Well, I did learn from the best." Now it was Taeyang's turn to blush, luckily Jiho never picked up on it as he wrapped his arms around the elder's waist and flipped them both over, so Taeyang was lying back on the bed, Jiho hovering above him. 

Taeyang melted into the mattress as Jiho kissed him again, tongues gently lapping against one another as the younger's fingers trailed down his side. 

"I guess I should say thank you," Jiho whispered, fingers playing with the button of Taeyang's jeans, "you know, for tutoring me." His hand slipped past Taeyang's waistband, palming the elder through the thin material of his boxers. 

Taeyang whined, hips bucking up to meet Jiho's touch. "God, don't tease me, Jiho. It's been too long. Just...fuck me." He gasped out, pulling the younger into an open mouthed kiss, hands roaming under the dancer’s shirt, urging him to work quicker. 

Jiho's lips curled into an amused smile, grip tightening on Taeyang's erection as the blonde thrashed under his touch. "I almost forgot what a pushy bitch you are."

Taeyang punched his boyfriend in the chest. "If I wasn't such a pushy bitch you'd still be getting half a line per song. I think you owe me."

Jiho's lips crashed back down on his, hands tugging his jeans down. Taeyang gasped, kicking the denim off, their teeth clinking together as Jiho's tongue delved back into his mouth. Taeyang's fingers made their way to the hem of the dancer’s shirt, their lips only parting to pull the material over Jiho's head as they stripped one another. 

Taeyang reached down the side of Jiho's bed, searching for the bottle he usually kept hidden there. He grinned against his boyfriend’s mouth as his fingers landed on it. 

Jiho pulled back as he heard the cap pop, heart racing with anticipation as his boyfriend waved the bottle in front of him. 

"Nearly empty. I hope you've only been using this on yourself." Taeyang bit his lip, eyebrow quirking as he teased his boyfriend. 

Jiho flushed, his cocky demeanour slipping, only for a second, before he leaned down to whisper in Taeyang's ear. "Every. Single. Night." He punctuated each word with a small nip to the skin before Taeyang's earlobe. 

"Next time I want you to FaceTime me." Taeyang moaned lowly, almost unable to finish his sentence as the younger pushed a lubed up finger inside him. "Fuck, Jiho."

Taeyang's eyes fluttered shut, soft whimpers falling from his lips as the dancer worked him open. "Jiho, please. I want you so bad."

Something flashed through Jiho's dark eyes as he bit down on the elder's bottom lip. He repositioned them both so they were on their sides, facing one another as he spread Taeyang's thighs apart. He reached down to apply some of the slick liquid to his length, lining up at Taeyang's entrance as the blonde held onto broad shoulders, bracing himself for what was coming. He gripped onto Taeyang's hips, holding the smaller boy in place as he pushed in, slowly. Taeyang let out a long, breathy moan as Jiho filled him. 

"Fuck, Jiho.  _Faster_." He needed the younger to hurry up, to just take him already. He had been waiting far too long for this; he couldn't deal with Jiho teasing him. 

But Jiho took his time; he was in no rush to make Taeyang come. He wanted to spend as much time with the elder as physically possible, he wanted to show Taeyang how much he loved him, he didn't want just a quick fuck. 

Their foreheads fell against one another, both panting heavily as Jiho filled Taeyang to the hilt, after what seemed like forever. The blonde's head was spinning. It felt like much more than a month since he'd had Jiho inside of him. He rocked his hips gently, trying to urge the younger to move. He desperately needed more friction. 

"Jiho." He whined as the dark haired dancer caught his lips in a chaste kiss. "Fuck me, already."

Those words usually got Jiho going, he loved how desperate and needy Taeyang could be when it came to sex, how the elder wasn't ashamed to tell Jiho exactly what he wanted and how. Those two words alone would usually find Taeyang bent over a table, face buried into the crook of his arm trying not to wake the others as the younger roughly fucked into him, just the way he liked it. But not tonight, Jiho wasn't going to give in that easily. 

"Nah, not tonight, baby. Tonight, we," he paused, pinching Taeyang's cheek, making the blonde scrunch up his nose, "are going to make sweet, tender love." 

Taeyang didn't even have time to make a sarcastic comment before Jiho pulled over half way out, breath shaky as the dancer pushed back in, even slower than before. 

"I want you to feel every single inch of me in you, Taeyang." He began to pull out again, picking up a slow, steady rhythm, one hand on Taeyang's hip and the other on the small of his back to keep the blonde as close as possible. 

Taeyang's back arched, chest flush against Jiho's as his fingers made their way into onyx hair. He wasn't used to Jiho being so gentle with him, despite his adorably fluffy personality; the younger had a dominant streak that Taeyang loved. But he loved this too, their lips cautiously brushing against one another, faces flushed, being able to look into his boyfriends eyes as the younger moved inside of him. 

"Jii..." He drawled out his boyfriend’s name, not quite able to finish the syllable as Jiho bucked into him with a little more force. 

Jiho could tell Taeyang needed more, the elder's nails were digging into to his scalp and shoulder blades, leaving red crescent moons in their wake.  

He pushed forward, so Taeyang's back was pressed against the wall, knowing the hands on his lower spine wouldn't be providing enough force. He was glad that the rest of the members were out, there was nothing he loved more than when they were on their own, when Taeyang didn't have to stifle his moans and cries of Jiho's name so as not to disturb the others. 

"More, Jiho.  _More_."

Jiho bit down on his lip, the noises Taeyang was making going straight to his head as the dancer picked up a faster pace, thrusting into elder. 

Taeyang's lips automatically latched onto Jiho's neck, teeth grazing against the sensitive skin as he tried to muffle his whimpers, a habit he had picked up on over the years of living with eight other boys. 

"Ah- Not the neck." Jiho pulled away, remembering the last time Taeyang had left burgundy marks on his tanned skin, the fans had picked up on it despite the turtleneck he wore to try and hide it. 

Taeyang pouted. A pout that was soon wiped off his face when Jiho took a hold of his neglected cock, thumb swirling around the head as he used the leaking precome as lube to lazily stroke his boyfriend. 

"I guess I can leave all the marks I want on you now, hm?" Jiho smirked as Taeyang arched his neck, giving the younger access. He figured that was one upside of Taeyang leaving the group as he sunk his teeth into pale skin. 

"Jiho..." He rocked his hips between the wall and his boyfriend, desperate for more friction. Jiho could tell Taeyang was close; the blonde's breath was shallow as he rested his head against the dancer's. 

Jiho hummed, catching Taeyang's lips in his own for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, he couldn't help himself. He picked up the pace of his hips, fist pumping just as fast to bring his boyfriend to climax as soon as possible. He usually loved teasing Taeyang, making him beg for it, but after being apart for a month he just wanted to make the elder happy. 

Taeyang pulled away from the kiss, hands planted on either side of Jiho's face as he held the black haired boy's gaze. Jiho watched as Taeyang writhed between him and the wall, coming undone under Jiho's touch, losing it as the dancer thrust into him. His eyes were blown, rolling back in his head, lips parted, moaning Jiho's name as he came in the younger's hand in long, languid strokes. 

Jiho pushed further into the blonde, swearing under his breath as Taeyang's walls clamped down, becoming impossibly tight around Jiho's straining erection. 

Jiho's hips rutted against Taeyang, breath ragged as he came inside the elder, earning a soft whimper from Taeyang as Jiho filled him, head still hazy from his own climax. 

Their chests heaved against one another, both revelling in the moment, in the feeling of being back together. 

"God, I miss this." Taeyang smiled to himself, breathless as he came down from his orgasm. "We should make sweet, tender love more often."

Jiho pulled out of Taeyang, not bothering to clean either of them up as he tugged the duvet which had bunched up at the bottom of his bed over them. He couldn't bring himself to leave Taeyang's side even for a couple of seconds to get some wet wipes, out of fear of the elder taking off. He flopped onto his back, cuddling Taeyang close to his chest. "Me too." He wrapped his arms tighter around Taeyang, it had been almost a month since he held the smaller boy, he wasn't ready to let go just yet. "Can you stay the night? I miss waking up with you."

Taeyang sighed against Jiho's chest. "I mean...if the others are okay with it. I don't want to impose. Don't you have a schedule tomor-"

"I don't care what they want, I want you here. I want you to have dinner with us and cuddle with me all night and I'll even bring you coffee in bed tomorrow morning." 

Taeyang giggled against Jiho's lips as the younger caught him in a gentle kiss. "That sounds nice," he nuzzled into the crook of Jiho's neck, "except you make terrible coffee so we can go out for breakfast instead." 

Jiho scoffed, glancing down at the the boy snuggling into him, a satisfied smile gracing his sharp features, as he carded his fingers through Taeyang's bleached hair. "I love you blonde."

Taeyang shifted so he could rake his fingers through his own hair. "I needed a change, and you always told me I look cute blonde, so, I figured, why not? Reminds me of when we got together."

Jiho closed his eyes as Taeyang settled back down in his arms, thinking back to their Malaysian showcase almost two years ago. The two of them had shared a double bed in the hotel, woke up in an awkward spooning position, Jiho's morning wood digging in Taeyang's back. Jiho had panicked immediately, trying to worm away from the blonde who rolled over and pinned him to the bed, pressing a forceful kiss to the younger's lips. Turns out Jiho had been moaning Taeyang's name throughout the night, edging closer to the elder until he had his arms wrapped around Taeyang's slim waist. They had been late for rehearsals that morning, neither of them really caring as their manager scolded them. 

"I'll always be here for you, Jiho." He was dragged from his thoughts as the elder spoke, tracing patterns into Jiho's skin with his index finger. "I'm always gonna support you. All of you."

Jiho already knew that, he knew Taeyang would never abandon them; they just wanted different things career-wise. "I'll always support you too; you are my favourite rapper after all." 

Taeyang smiled, leaving a trail of kisses across Jiho's chest. "You're my favourite rapper too."

Jiho laughed, slapping his boyfriend on the shoulder. "Don't fucking lie."

"Okay, fine. But you are my favourite dancer. I know all the amazing things these hips can do." He pinched at the dark haired boy's skin. "I'll be at the front of all your shows, screaming during all your parts. Maybe I'll open a Shin Jiho fansite." Jiho gave him a quizzical look. "Okay maybe not, but I'll be watching from backstage sometimes. Cheering you on. Towelling you down when you're all sweaty. Massaging your shoulders. All that shit."

"What, like a cheerleader?" Jiho smirked, pulling Taeyang even closer into him, the elder hooking his leg over Jiho's hips. "You gonna dress up for me?"

Taeyang grimaced, burying his face in Jiho's neck at the thought. "I'm trying to be serious. I know we aren't gonna see each other as much anymore, but I'll always be here." He splayed his fingers out over Jiho's sternum. 

Jiho blinked a few times before throwing his head back against the pillow, laughing obnoxiously. "That is by far the cheesiest thing you've ever said to me. You'd be threatening to leave if I said that."

Taeyang whined, kneeing his boyfriend in the stomach. "I was trying to be romantic; you love all that gross shit. You're the worst, maybe I will leave." He huffed as he sat up, arms folded across his chest. 

"No chance." Jiho placed his hands on Taeyang's slim shoulders, pulling him back down on the mattress. He wrapped both his arms and long legs around the elder's body, ensuring he couldn't escape. He sighed contentedly, nuzzling into Taeyang's neck as the blonde gave in, accepting defeat and snuggling into the warmth Jiho was providing him. 

He pressed a soft kiss to Jiho's forehead, the younger's breath beginning to even out as he drifted off. He knew the others would be back soon but he couldn't bring himself to disturb the dancer, knowing first-hand how tiring preparing for a comeback could be. 

"I love you."

He felt Jiho's lips twitch against his collarbone, the way the younger's fingers brushed against the sensitive skin of his waist. Out of everything that came with being a member of Toppdogg, this was by far what he missed most. 

"I love you too, Tae. Always."


End file.
